


Come to Bed

by Prism0467 (marley_station)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Hand Jobs, House Cleaning, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, One Shot, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley_station/pseuds/Prism0467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <i>Come to Bed</i> courtesy of <b>Gaia77</b>.  Written for <b>Gaia77</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaia77](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gaia77).



> **A/N** : This is a drabble written as a companion piece to _Come to Bed_ , courtesy of the inspirational [Gaia77](http://gaia77.deviantart.com/), which means she gets the credit for inspiring the drabble, title and all. Though in the course of knowing her, she has inspired me thusly many times.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning** : Un-beta'd
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own _Naruto_ or anything associated to it beyond this fanfic. **Gain Laundry Detergent** is a product of Proctor  & Gamble. I make no claims.
> 
>  
> 
>  **NOTE: THIS WORK OF FANFICTION WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED TO DEVIANTART.COM ON 29 AUGUST 2010**.

Shikamaru folded the freshly dried bed sheet into a tidy rectangle not unlike the pile of tidy rectangles sitting in a laundry basket at his feet.  He found the task of doing laundry oddly pleasing—there was something comforting about the smell of the laundry detergent emanating from uniform stacks of warm, dry, laundered fabric.  
  
He was so engrossed in his task that he did not notice his audience.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neji stood in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest, and naked as the day he was born.  He watched Shikamaru fold the laundry with a wicked smile on his face.  Every part of the man was beautiful, and Neji thought he could never get tired of watching the muscles in his back bunch and flex beneath the skin.  
  
But Neji wasn't in the mood to watch.  He was ready for something else.  
  
He entered the laundry room, pale orbs alight with desire, and advanced on his lover.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A tingle running up his back alerted Shikamaru.  He looked over his shoulder just in time to see the smiling face of his lover as he approached.  As Neji pressed his body against Shikamaru's back, his hands slipped beneath the waistband of his sweatpants in a fluid movement.  
  
"There you are", Neji announced, wrapping a hand around Shikamaru's cock as he pressed a kiss to his shoulder.  "I came out of the shower to find nothing in our bed except a basket of clean laundry.  It's a pitiful substitute for your naked body."  
  
"I'm almost done", Shikamaru announced, turning back to continue folding laundry.  
  
Neji arched a dark brow.  "No, you're  _done_ ", he responded, lowering his nose and inhaling the scent that clung to his lover's skin.  He smelled like Shikamaru and shower soap and Gain™ laundry detergent, a teasing combination that caused him to increase the speed of his strokes.  
  
Shikamaru hissed at the feel of Neji's warm hand bringing his erection to life.  "Dammit, Neji", he exclaimed with a heaving sigh, dropping the unfolded sheet into the basket.  "Always when I'm doing housework.  This is a kink of yours, isn't it?"  
  
Neji chuckled as he nipped at his lover's shoulder, insistent bites that conveyed his dwindling patience.  "Says the man who's spent the entire day cleaning this condo from top to bottom", he husked. "I think somewhere in your busy brain you were expecting my attack."  
  
"Maybe", Shikamaru responded, allowing his head to fall back against Neji's shoulder.  The hand on his cock stuttered as he felt Neji's other hand releasing his hair from its tie, and Shikamaru allowed his eyes to drift close.  
  
Neji chuckled once more and thrust his growing erection against Shikamaru's half-clothed ass.   "Come to bed, Shikamaru", he ordered, running his hand through short, wavy tresses.  "I'll show you how I  _really_  feel about housework."  
  
That got Shikamaru to open his eyes.  He lifted his head and turned to face Neji, who did not miss the opportunity to push Shikamaru's sweatpants over his buttocks and down so that he could step out of them.  
  
They kissed a quick, hungry kiss.  Then Neji led his now-naked lover out of the laundry room by the hand, the basket of almost-done laundry forgotten.


End file.
